Passion for the Heartless
by Kabien
Summary: Graham as been living as a slave for Regina since she took his heart. After a passionate night he begins to realize that there might just be a way to make the Evil Queen a lot less evil.


Passion for the Heartless

Written by Katie Bienvenue

His vision cleared as he opened his rich, dark brown eyes to the dimly lit bed chamber. "It must be night," he thought as he glared at the freshly lit candle on the night stand. "She will be here soon." He managed to cringe his neck back far enough around the bedpost to see that there was nothing holding him. It must be her magic. He tried pulling his arms free but it was useless. He looked down at his sweaty, naked chest to see the markings she had given him mixed with the dirt from not bathing for a long time. The Queen loved to play rough with him every chance she could get. He was her toy. Her favorite toy.

The doors to the darkened bed chamber flung open without the help of anyone's hand. She paraded into the room. She was dressed with her usual tight fitted leather pants that caused every curve of hers to be exposed, and a corseted top that enhanced her breasts. "She really doesn't need the help." thought the Huntsman as he watched her remove her cloak. Her long dark brown hair was slung up in a high ponytail, and her makeup made her look even more devilish than she usually was.

"Hello." she said in her cold voice. She swaggered over to him. Grabbed his disheveled hair. Pulled his head up to her, and kissed him deeply. He could feel her slide her tongue into his mouth and he refused to fight. As she pulled out, she gently bit his lip. She must be in a good mood today, he thought as she threw his head back and walked away.

"So what will it be today?" she said attempting to compose herself. She approached a table and picked up a long leather horse wip. As she examined it she waved her hand and he could feel his wrists begin to loosen. He held his wrists up to examine them. Even though there was nothing holding them to the bedpost there were deep red marks. She walked back over to the bed.

He pushed her hair out of the way and began to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and imagined someone else. The one she always saw when she was with him. She grabbed his hand and lead it to the lace of her corset. He began to unlace it while still gently kissing her neck and shoulder blades. Her skin was soft to the touch and made her chuckle when his lips touched her. She twisted the whip between her hands as he unfastened the remaining laces. He helped her pull it off exposing her firm breast to the slightly chilly air. He began to kiss them causing surges of passion to run through her body.

She moved the whip along his bare back. "Good boy." she whispered, bringing the whip up to his chin. Using it, she pulled him near and kissed him again. Even deeper this time as she threw her whole body on him. The Huntsman took the whip and flung it across the room. She teased, "I think I may have to punish you for that." He wrapped his massive arms around her and held her tightly against him. Her hands moved up and down his bare back as they continued to kiss. He took his hands and grabbed her face pulling her away from him real quick to look into her eyes. They were both longing and lonely. He pulled her in for another kiss.

Her hands moved to his pants, the only clothing remaining on him. She fumbled with the belt and got frustrated. With a wave of her hand it flew off. She pushed him down on the bed spread and began to kiss his bare chest. She must be in a really good mood today, thought the Huntsman. By this time she is usually cutting him with her daggers.

He could feel himself getting harder with each touch of her mouth against his chest. He began to undo her leather pants. She wore nothing under them. Soon her bare body was up against his and the warmth caused both of them to get even more excited. Her kisses went lower and lower until she had reached the lining of his pants. She pulled them down exposing his penis, which had begun to harden. She pulled herself up to him and looked into his heartless eyes. There was no passion, just wanting and she loved every little moment of it.

He flipped her over so her bare body could feel every delicate texture of the sheets against her skin. It aroused her even more. He held her hands together above her head with one hand, and began to move his lips down her neck, between her breast, and along her chest. He took his other hand and slid it between her thighs. "Is this what you want?" He said to her.

"Yes." she breathed.

He gently took three fingers and began to play with her. He could feel her getting wet. As he fingered her, he gently bit her neck. She loved the pain, it only excited her more. He bit down harder. The whimpers she let out were of approval. He knew that if he had her approval now, than his night later would run a lot smoother.

Just before she was about to come she flung him over using her magic. With a flick of her finger she spread his legs and arms apart. She crawled on top of him and straddled herself onto his long, hard penis. She started slowly. Rocking back and forth. He did the same with the amount of mobility he had. He could feel himself going deeper and deeper inside her. She leaned over him and dug her nails into his tough skin. Her scratches drew blood, but just like her he enjoyed the pain. She went faster, then slower, then faster again keeping to the same rhythm.

Their bodies were moving in one fluent motion. They each could feel the heat of the other. They could sense the growing excitement of the other. She felt that he was about to come and she wanted it so badly. She angled herself while continuing the same motion. When she looked down at the Huntsman she didn't see him. Instead she saw Daniel. She wasn't having simple sex, she was making love. Even if was all in her imagination. She leaned in for another passionate kiss on his lips. She could feel the burst of passion swept through her body as she climaxed. She let out a moan and almost as if in unison he did the same.

When she was done she got off him, and let her magic let go of him. Without saying anything to him, she put her clothes back on. The Huntsman sat up in the bed and rubbed his shoulder. There will be a mark there later, he thought looking at it.

"I'll have someone bring you food." She said looking at him through a mirror as she fixed her hair. Her coldness had returned and everything that they had done was all but a memory to her now.

The Huntsman picked up his pants and began to put them back on. He looked over to the beautiful woman sitting at the nightstand before him. He could tell that her mind was someplace else. Maybe there was still some part in her that has some glimmer of kindness? Maybe he could find it if she would only let him get close to her.

When he began to walk forward she caught a glimpse of him. "Where do you think you're going?" she exclaimed. She used her magic to throw him backwards, onto the bed. His arms wrapped tightly around the bedpost again. She turned around in her chair and glared at him, "You think that because I let you in this once gives you cause to approach me!" Her voice was now almost at a yell. She raised her hand and began to choke him using her magic. He gasped for breath. She slowly started to walk towards him making her grip on him tighter and tighter as she got closer. "You are a toy! Nothing more!" She was on top of him. He looked up into her eyes. Where he once saw her vulnerability, he now saw just darkness. She leaned into him, "Don't you forget that Huntsman!" Almost as if all the pressure was put back into the room he was able to breathe again. She had let go and now was leaving the room. He watched and knew that it was only a matter of time before she would kill him.


End file.
